


Bad Luck.

by mhysamercury



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Married Couple, Unrequited Love, Weddings, cause shes my best friends girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhysamercury/pseuds/mhysamercury
Summary: Everyone gets a chance to dance with the lovely main character at her wedding.





	

 

She grateful that the wedding party was a small one--well, not small, but it wasnt as big as she expected it to be. Jumin had wedding planners coming and going from both his office and their shared penthouse, she would have gone with the first choice. Jumin, however, was determined to select one that fit his criteria.

    _I want it to be perfect, just for you._ He had told her and brought his lips to her forehead. 

   She thanked him and told him that she would be happy with whichever, but he wasnt having it. At last you had finally come to an agreement, and here they both were finally married and enjoying the festivities.

   "Can we have the newlyweds to the dance floor, please?" The singer on the stage said and her heart spiked, nerves freezing her in place. Not that she didnt learn how to dance, but she was mostly afraid that she would fall.

   Jumin took her hand gently and led her to the center.

   The musicians played a soft tune which was quickly followed by the singer's voice. She smiled as she rested her head against Jumin's chest. If she could, she would stay in his arms the whole time listening to his steady heartbeat and the words of a beautifully composed song. 

   It all had to end soon though, because the singer asked all the guests to take their partners to the dance floor. Jumin didnt let go, and seemed reluctant to let her dance with his father when Mr. Han politely asked. 

   The two of them never spoke much since the day of the RFA party, only greetings and goodbyes. So, of course, the dance was a bit awkward. 

   "I wish you both the best," Mr. Han said when the next song rolled in. With a small bow he leaves, and someone else takes his place. 

   At the sight of a gray suit she smiles. Zen hums along as he sways her back and forth, side to side to the flow of the music with such a grace. "Dont drink anything he offers you," he warns and she rolls your eyes. 

   When the song ends Zen kisses your cheek. She can feel someone's eyes on her back when Zen takes his leave. She's almost certain its Jumin. 

   She was about to leave when someone taps her shoulder. When she turms all she sees is a nervous looking Jaehee. "May we dance?"

   You smile warmly. "Of course."

   Dancing with Jaehee was lovely, she looked really beautiful and the both of them fumbled around trying to match the pace of the song. Can you blame them? Theyve only just learned! After their laugh, Jaehee congratulated her and left the scene. 

   Her feet were starting to ache, but she doesnt have the heart to tell Yoosung no to their shared dance. When they do dance, Yoosung has a hold on her waist, but at arms length while she keeps her hands hooked onto his shoulders, their movements small. 

   Finally, after plenty of dances, she heads towards the chair she had been once seated in. "Are you feeling alright, my love?" She hears Jumin ask, he must have been waiting for her to be free. 

   She was sure if she were to ask Jumin to take her home, he would without a question why. She wasnt very social, so events this big usually wear her out quickly. But she didnt want to ruin his night. 

   "I'm fine, thank you," she replies, bringing her hand to touch Jumin's cheek. He leans into the touch, and everything around them doesnt exist. That is until someone makes a show of clearing their throat. 

   Jumin looks annoyed, but she is already grinning when her eyes land on the familiar red head. Luciel asks her if she would like to dance, but he whisks her away before she can answer.

   And so she ignores the tired feeling in her limbs as she dances with Luciel. 

   "I never expected you to know how to dance," she said with a smile. Seven smiles back warmly.

   "There's a lot of things you dont know about me." Luciel winks. She laughs. "I read somewhere that couples get wedding gifts, is this true? If so, what did you get?" 

   "Mostly expensive jewelry," she says as Luciel brings her body closer to his. She tries to ignore the growing redness in her cheeks when she can feel his chest against hers. 

   He hums quietly and continues to rock side to side with her in his arms, no longer being a formal dance. Seven takes her arms and places them around his neck so that theyre even closer. 

   "You look beautiful," he murmurs. She hides her face with an arm, a barely audible thank you coming from her lips. 

   The music comes to an end, but when he tries to pull away Luciel pulls her back into his arms, asking for one more dance. Her eyes are on his features, he looks upset. 

   "Whats wrong?" she asks, looking up to meet his golden eyes.

   It takes him a moment to answer. "Nothing important. Ah, look at me, making the bride worry on her special day." 

   "Its important to me," she says with a pout. "Tell me."

   There is a long pause, and in the background she can hear another song fade in. Seven holds her flush against his body, she could faintly feel the beating of his heart, or was it her own heart? 

   She worried about Luciel, they were close friends. They understood each other's jokes, but she had trouble deciphering what made Luciel upset sometimes, since he would always speak in a cryptic manner. 

   "I feel like I'm completely torn apart..." He pauses as if to think about what to say next. "...Elly wasnt invited."

   "Luciel..."

   "Saeyoung."

   "Huh?"

   "My real,  _real_ name is Saeyoung, before Seven, before Luciel." 

   She widens her eyes, and takes a moment for the information to sink in. She lets her head rest against his chest as she repeats the name over and over, testing it.

   "Am I the only one who knows of this?" She asks lifting her head. He shakes his head no.

   "Youre actually among the four people that know, one of them being Rika..." Saeyoung trails off and looks away. He looks deep in thought, the new name falls from her lips and catches his attention. Luciel's eyes soften when they land on her.

   "Who are the other two?"

   "V."

   "And the last one?"

   Saeyoung furrows his eyebrows, his lips turning into a frown. Whoever he was thinking of must have done something to earn such a look. If she were to have blinked she would have missed the tears that were forming, but in the next few seconds they're gone.

   "I understand," she says, not wanting him to elaborate on that person. She could easily see it caused him great pain. And Luciel looks relieved you dont press him for more information.

   "Jumin is looking at me, I think he might kill me if I dont let go of you soon." Seven let out a breathy laugh, but his hold on her did not change, instead he did the opposite, holding you tighter as if afraid to let go. He leaned in to rest his chin on the top of her head. "I...really hope that things go well between you and Jumin, I mean it. I sincerely think you suit Jumin the best."

   She stays quiet knowing very well he was going to continue.

   "I think when you have someone you love, you have to be good to them when they are with you. If you make the decision to leave thinking its the best for the other person, you'll just end up hurting yourself."

   She listens intently to Luciel's words, hearing his voice shake. "Forgive my melancholy, just ignore everything I've said."

   "Saeyoung, you sound so hurt, just tell me I can listen."

   "Thank you, you are so kind." Seven smiles sadly. "I can see why Jumin fell for you. I hope he makes you really happy."

   Seven lets his arms fall to his side. But before he actually leaves, he leans in to press his soft lips to her cheek, too close to the corner of her lips. When he shuffles away, he sniffs and walks past the tables. She watches with a heavy heart as he leaves the celebration early. Jumin's voice reaches her ears, but she doesnt move from her spot on the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> im obsessed with mysme ///: i would like to apologize for any mistakes, i wrote this on mobile.


End file.
